


An XYZ Catastrophe

by Addict_of_Animation



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Ambush, Amnesia, Attempted Kidnapping, Bonnie Needs A Hug, Child Abuse, Clemont Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Temporary Amnesia, castiel tries to help, pokemon battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addict_of_Animation/pseuds/Addict_of_Animation
Summary: Sam and Dean hear reports about a dark colored monster with strange eyes attacking people and go to investigate. However, when they get there, they find a young blonde boy in a blue jumpsuit unconscious. But who is this boy? And does he have anything to do with the monster?





	1. Prologue: The Clash of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Pokemon, XYZ or otherwise. Both shows belong to their respective creators. Please receive this as a non-profit fanbased story for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> A/N: This story came to me out of nowhere, really. One minute I had been thinking about Pokemon and the next, Supernatural. Then I started thinking about what would happen if Sam and Dean met Ash's gang? This was born purely out of a random crack thought (not the drug kind, since I don't do drugs). 
> 
> \- Addict

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** Prologue: **

** The Clash of Worlds **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

Dean leans back in his chair as he stares at his laptop screen. Nothing interesting had been happening all week. The last case they had was a ghost situation several towns away. Nothing was going on nearby, so they went to check it out. It turned out pretty boring and they were heading home before an hour.

 

Across the table, Sam was munching on a salad while scrolling down his own screen. His hair was somewhat messy and he had slight bags under his eyes. Dean could admit that he probably looked just as bad seeing as they both woke up only a little while ago.

 

Castiel was gone on a trip which left his usual seat vacant. The thought of his best friend being out of his sight would have been very irritatingly worrying if Dean didn't almost snicker thinking about what he was doing. The angel had left to go see Claire for a while and check up on her. Sadly, the girl was very clever and was probably tricking Cas into doing who knew what for her. She didn't seem as hostile as the last time the two of them met, so that was a plus.

 

The poor guy needed a break anyway, so who were they to judge?

 

A poorly muted sound of triumph brought Dean's attention back to Sam. His brother was looking pretty proud of himself as he turned his laptop. The screen was set to dim, thankfuly, so the elder Winchester was spared from having to squint. The headline was slightly blurry, but that was nothing coffee couldn't fix. Rubbing his eyes, Dean ignored the snicker he thought he heard and tried to reread the paper.

 

**Suspicious Animal Roaming The Streets!**

 

_Officials are baffled when a mysterious creature suddenly settled into the small town. At first, only sightings were being reported until suddenly people were claiming that the creature started breaking into stores by breaking down doors. One shop owner claimed that the creature walked on four legs and looked vaguely like a lion, but larger. But the real shocker was when he said that all his electric appliances seemed to act up around the animal, claiming that his microwave even blew up, which scared the monster and caused it to flee. The man claimed that the creatures yellow eyes will probably haunt his dreams for a long time._

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Sam, who was smirking deviously. With an aggrivated huff, Dean dug into his front pocket and rummaged through his wallet. Finding a twenty, he put it on the table as he gave Sam a mocking glare, but the younger Winchester only smiled and took the money into his own wallet.

 

Deciding that he's had enough of seeing the little twit's smug mug, Dean sharply rose from the table and made his way out of the kitchen to look for a weapon for their mystery creature. If he heard mocking snickering, he ignored it as he made his way to the weaponry.

 

Sam just sat back in his seat as he watched his older brother stalk out of the room. If Dean hadn't wanted to lose any money, he shouldn't have made a bet with the case finding champion.

 

* * *

The sun had fully set by the time the boys reached the town. It actually wasn't that long considering that it had been resting on the horizon when they left, but since Dean was a little eager, he probably broke several speeding laws along with the speed barrier to get to the town.

 

Thankfully, the highway had been empty, but Sam was still going to kill Dean if he did that again. When they finally pulled into town and Dean slowed the **** down, they pulled into the closest diner. When they had parked, Sam jumped from the car and whipped around to glare at his brother as if he were one of the monsters they faced almost weekly.

 

Dean just smiled innocently back.

 

"Jerk."

 

"Bitch."

 

With a snort, Sam turned around and marched into the diner, leaving Dean to lock the car before following suit. When they settled into a booth, Dean noticed the waitress giving them a weary once over and threw her a charming smile. Immediately, the woman blushed and looked away, but Dean noticed that she kept looking up at him from the cornor of her eye.

 

A cough caught his attention and he looked forward to see his brother giving one of his famous expressions as he quirked his eyebrow.

 

"What?"

 

Sam shook his head as he looked at his screen again. "So, get this. The creature apparently appeared about a week ago, but the news only just got word of it yesterday."

 

Dean groaned. That entire week that they were without a case, one had been sitting under their noses?

 

"The only description they have of it was from the man who said the creature broke into his store. All we really know about it is that it looks like a lion and gets spooked by explosions and bright lights." Sam looked inquisitive as he looked over the information. His eyes scrolled the page over and over as if looking for any information he may have missed.

 

"I can't find any creatures in the lore that look anything like it though."

 

That gained the older hunter's attention as he turned from the woman he had been flirting with. His brother's eyebrows were furrowed in puzzlement. His mouth was in the thoughtful frown it did when he was deep in his mind.

 

"Okay, great. A new bady? This could get interesting, right?"

 

Sam shot him a disapproving look. "Dean, this could be borderline reckless if we go into this blind. We don't know anything about it or its weaknesses. How are we suppose to kill something we know nothing about?"

 

"Throw everything we have at it and see what works." Dean stated in a matter of fact tone.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the pure Dean that was in that logic.

 

"So where has all this been going down at?"

 

"Well, it started happening close to an old house on the edge of town. It's actually less than a five minute drive away. Especially with your driving."

 

Dean ignored the jab as he called the waitress over. In less than ten minutes, the boys had full stomachs and were back in the car on their way to the location of their mystery monster.

 

* * *

As predicted, it took less than five minutes to get to the house. When they exited the car and got a good look at the place, it definately looked like a place a monster would like to live. The old house was a two story that looked like it had seen better days back in a World War. Practically every window was busted and the paint job was almost completely gone, leaving splotches of what probably used to be white surrounded by aged and rotting wood.

 

After the brief assessment, Dean made his way to the trunk of the car and popped it open. Out of all the weapons that lay scattered in a messy and unorganized pile, he grabbed the shotguns. After checking to see if they were still full of ammo and grabbing a few more for good measure, he walked back to the front and handed one to Sam. The taller man still looked unsure, but shook himself and was no doubt telling himself to suck it up.

 

"Dean, are you _sure_ we shouldn't at least try to call Cas? I mean, this is pretty dangerous."

 

Dean could hear the uncertainty in his brother's voice. The younger was always nervous when it came to going in blind on a hunt, especially since the last time they did, one of them had been hospitalized _(*cough*Dean*cough_ ).

 

"I'm tellin' ya man, just let Cas do his thing. I'm sure he's having all kinds of fun, right now." Even though he hadn't meant it in a dirty way, his smirk obviously said the opposite.

 

"You know what? I don't want to know." Sam said simply. Dean let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes playfully. "Get yer mind out the gutter, ya baby." Sam shot him a look before shaking his head and focusing on their current situation instead of his childish older brother.

 

Together, the two of them approached the front door.

 

Once they were on the porch, the two of them locked gazes, all humor gone, and with a nod, Dean reached forward cautiously and opens the door. An ominous creaking noise escaped the aged hinges and the brothers' could have sworn that they heard a snapping noise just as the door collapsed and fell inward.

 

With one final look, the two entered the house.

 

The inside was just as bad, if not worse, than the outside. The floor, and pretty much everything else, was covered with a good layer of dust. There was a staircase on the far wall that was missing parts of the railing that had collapsed to the floor below.

 

Dean gave a signal with his head for Sam to take the second floor and with an affirmative nod, the man took the stairs to the second floor. Dean watched him go before turning back to his own floor.

 

As he walked forward on his search, he catologued everything he passed. The place was practically a carbon copy of the cliche haunted house. Every piece of furniture he came across was covered with a white sheet and there seemed to be some glass from the broken windows, almost like the glass was broken out instead of in. Was that clue?

 

When he reached a thin hallway, he came across the first doorway. The door was broken in half and lying on the ground in the hallway. There were signs of a struggle as this room had what looked scratch marks on the floor. The bed in the corner was flipped on it's side, the matress flopped on the ground and what was probably the blanket was ripped on the floor. There was a dark dried stain that covered more than half the floor.

 

Dean gave a little shudder at the thought of what could have happened here, thankful that Sam wasn't there to make front of him.

 

Going down the hall, he was met with similar sights, doors closed or broken with overturned furniture inside followed by blood stains and more broken windows in the rooms that had any. One room even had what looked like bullet holes in the wall that went just above what Dean would have guessed was Sam's height. It didn't take a genius to see that something big must have come here.

 

When Dean finally reached the last room, he was expecting it to be like the other rooms. And technically it was, with one minor difference.

 

There was a body inside.

 

Dean's stomach dropped.

 

Rushing forward the broken bed, the hunter knelt to the unconcious form of what appeared to be a child. He couldn't be any older than ten to thirteen and had strangely styled blonde hair. He wore a blue one piece suit with a yellow collar and yellow stripes around his knees and the cuffs around his ankles. His dirty black and white shoes looked worn. The glasses laying next to his face indicated that he probably had an eyesight problem.

 

Leaning in to check the child over, he discovered that the boy was indeed injured. There was a head injury that was bleeding pretty heavily, but Dean calmed himself when he remembered Sam telling him that was normal for a head wound and didn't mean it was serious.

 

Looking lower, he noticed slight tears on the onepiece suit the boy was wearing. Dean would have called him a nerd if the situation wasn't so serious. Checking the room for any sign of what could have brought the boy here. He noticed a rather large backpack in the corner and rummaged through it for a moment. However, all he found was a bunch of tools and what looked like a photo of the child along with a little girl that looked like him. A little sister or something?

 

A groan gained his attention and made him turn back to the boy who seemed to have scrunched his face up in pain. Was there something Dean had missed?

 

Quickly making his way back over, he checked the unconcious shild again. Hi gaze was quickly drawn to a growing stain on the side of the suit.

 

'Shoot! He's bleeding out!' Dean thought frantically. How could he have missed this?!

 

Ripping the suit open, he was met with a slightly startling sight. There was a piece of shrapnel in the boys side. By some kind of good luck, the cut itself wasn't actually very deep but it was pretty long. It was going to hurt like who-knew-what in the morning, but the kid wasn't in danger of anything much more than infection.

 

Taking off his leather coat, Dean took off his plaid shirt as he shouted Sam's name. One call was enough for him to hear his brother rushing back downstairs. It didn't take long for Sam to show up at the door and by the time he had, Dean had already ripped his shirt and was trying to tie it to the boy's side.

 

"Sam! Snap out of it and help me get him to Baby!" Dean barked.

 

Sam seemed to snap out of his horrifed daze and, before his brother finished his sentence, he was kneeling next to his brother and helping him get the boy onto his back. Dean motioned for him to grab the backpack and glasses and the three made their way out of the room. Sam took the front and kept an eye out for their target. They were able to make it out to the car without incident, thankfully, and Dean set to putting the kid into the backseat as gently as possible.

 

In no time at all, they were ripping down the road to the nearest hospital.

 

Unknown to the brothers, three figures entered the house soon after they left.

 

* * *

A large creature walked calmly towards the house with two smaller figures on it back. The lion-like creature paused, however, when it noticed that the door was broken, it paused. What had happened?

 

Running into the house, it frantically looked back and forth for any sign of intruders, but even with its special vision, it didn't see anyone. That was when it noticed something quite startling.

 

_It didn't see anyone._

 

Rushing towards the back, the creature ignored its friends calls as it checked the room at the back of the house. It was one of the few rooms with doors that could have protected its charge. However, when it looked in the room, its fears were confirmed.

 

The boy was missing!

 

Letting out an angry growl, static seemed to surround its body causing the two smaller creatures on its back to panic. The brown rabbit creature tried to calm the larger creature down, but it seemed too angry. Suddenly, the rabbit's ears started to glow white as it slapped the lion on the back of its head, causing the green creature behind it to freeze in shock.

 

Surprisingly, it worked in snapping the creature out of its anger. The rabbit continued to reprimand it, telling if that is they wanted to find their boy, they would need to keep their heads. The lion relented and made its way out of the house back outside.

 

Where was their boy?

 

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	2. Chapter I: The Boy Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get the boy to the hospital and the doctors take him away. When the boy wakes up, Sam and Dean try to get some answers out of him, but discover that he doesn't remember much, including how he got in that house. 
> 
> Sam keeps tabs on the news for their target and discovered that the break-ins have stopped. With no activity and an amnesiac boy to look after, what are the Winchesters' to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm having a serious problem with the whole writing thing. I'm trying to write a story, then I'll get a random idea for another one! Does this happen to anyone else? It's really frustrating, especially since I found a new anime to watch, Oushitsu Kyouri Haine. Story ideas for that one started popping into my head immediately. 
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism, I thrive on it! Please don't be cruel or flame me. The only flames I like are Axel, and if you're not him, leave me alone!! 
> 
> -Addict

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** Chapter I **

** The Boy Awakens **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

The waiting was silent except for the sound of Dean's impatient pacing. They had rushed to the hospital as fast as they could without having the police on their tail. When they had arrived, Dean had practically screamed for help until a group of medical personnel finally responded and came out with a stretcher. After the boy had been secured they toted the boy off to surgery.

 

Ever since, word had been quiet about the boy's condition. Dean was getting more and more impatient by the moment until he had jumped out of his waiting chair and had started pacing. At first people had given him disapproving looks, but had eventually stopped when they noticed that the hunter didn't care and completely ignored them.

 

Finally, their attention is pulled from their thoughts when a nurse walked through the doors that lead to the back rooms. She called out the false names they had listed on the papers and Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Sam mentally sighed in relief when Dean finally stopped pacing and followed his brother as they made their way to the middle aged woman.

 

"Are you Mr. and Mr. Smith?" When Dean nodded, she continued, "We checked the child over thoroughly, but the wounds weren't as serious as previously expected. The cut on his side was shallow and didn't get infected, luckily. The blow to the head was likely from something blunt and very heavy, but his skull showed no signs of fractures. It was just a break of skin." She looked physically relieved to be delivering this news.

 

Dean sighed as his shoulders sagged. He felt the tension leave his body like river over a waterfall, so fast that he felt light headed and almost stumbled. The look that the nurse shot him let him know that she didn't miss that. Sam could understand how his brother felt as neither of them were very happy when children got involved in a case. He rolled his eyes fondly and turned his eyes to the nurse who was now smiling at both of them.

 

"Can we see him?" he asked, urgency underlining his tone. He couldn't bring himself to relax completely until he was sure the kid was safe. And to do that, he had to see him. He was certain Dean felt the same.

 

The nurse nodded and answered with an affirmative before turning and leading them into the back towards an elevator. The way to the room was quiet except for the sound of hushed chatter from people visiting loved ones or the staff talking with their patients.

 

When they finally reached the boy's room (which happened to be on the fifth floor), the nurse made a surprised sound. Dean immediately leaned forward to see what was the matter until he noticed what had distressed the poor woman.

 

It wasn't as serious as he thought.

 

The boy had risen from his bed and had moved to the window. The curtains were pulled away as the blonde peered out the window, appearing to be watching the streets avidly. His face appeared to hold a look of puzzlement, as though he didn't quite understand what he was looking at. The nurse rushed forward to move him back to the bed and, with the confused look never leaving his face, the boy silently complies.

 

After the boy was safely relocated back to his bed, the nurse gave him a comforting smile as she inquired, "Do you remember anything, sweetie?" The boy tilted his head, in what was a surprisingly cute gesture even with his still distant blue eyes, and appeared to be thinking it over. Slowly, his hand came up to point at himself as he whispered:

 

"Clemont."

 

His voice was soft, but also slightly deep. It was also raspy with what could only be remnants from screaming. Dean had heard Sam and his own voice sounding the same way too often to not recognize it. What in the world had happened before they found him? The nurse said that the injuries weren't serious, right? So what could have had the boy screaming until his voice broke?

 

The nurse seemed satisfied with the name and spoke carefully, "Do you remember anything else?"

 

The boy, now known as Clemont, appeared to seriously think about it. His eyebrows scrunched up shallowly as his mouth thinned slightly. Suddenly, his eyes widened slightly as he says in a shaky voice:

 

"Bonnie."

 

Sam and Dean share a glance behind the nurse. Dean had shown Sam the picture he had found in the boy's backpack. So Bonnie must be the name of the little girl who was smiling next to him.

 

The nurse gives the boy a pitying look before she turned around back toward the brothers. "I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll be right back so don't push him, okay?" When both the hunters nodded, she scuttled out of the room.

 

Looking back towards Clemont, Dean finds the boy already watching them. His default confused expression replaced with genuine curiosity. Both Sam and Dean are slightly startled to notice just how dull the boy's eyes really are, like a light film was blocking their shine, causing him to have a constantly dazed look. It was honestly unnerving to see such a look on such a young child.

 

Taking the initiative, Sam leaned down and said to the boy, "Hey, buddy. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." The boy seemed to perk up slightly before pointing at himself, slightly faster than last time, and responded, "Clemont." Sam smiled encouragingly, causing the boy to tilt his head again.

 

They both nearly jumped out of their skins when Dean suddenly made a loud noise. Turning around, they both watched as Dean dug into his pocket before pulling out the picture he had taken from the blonde's backpack. He had a feeling the kid might experience some form of memory loss when he saw that head injury. Handing the picture to the child, Sam and Dean braced themselves for his reaction.

 

It was instantaneous.

 

The boy's eyes widened almost to the size of saucers as he took in the picture. His eyes lingered on the little girl's face, her large innocent smile, her bright eyes that were filled with utter joy, and her arms were wrapped around his image tightly. Clearly they had a close relationship.

 

Suddenly, the boy started trembling. Then the trembling turned into full blown shaking, causing Sam and Dean to give each other alarmed looks. Tears start to stream down Clemont's face as he begins to sob softly, as if he just couldn't bring himself to be any louder, even in the throws of his wild emotions.

 

Sam gets down on his knees as he places his hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture. The boy tries to look at the taller man, but keeps having to wipe away his tears that blurred his vision. "Can you tell us what's wrong?" The boy only shakes his head for a moment before he stills.

 

"...-tack."

 

His voice was even quieter than before, barely even the low whisper that it was before.  Dean knelt next to Sam and placed his hand on the opposite shoulder his brother had. Clemont finally looked up and looked locked eyes with Dean.

 

"Attacked. We were attacked." Then his eyes shifted, bringing forth what looked like panic. Dean moved to take Sam's place so that he held the boy's shoulders to keep him from rising off the bed. "I have to find them. They're missing. I have to find them." The boy was getting very close to going into full blown panic, his voice rising in pitch. Dean was considering calling in a nurse to put him under when the boy suddenly froze again.

 

"Luxray."

 

Clemont's voice had dropped back down to a whisper, but the brothers didn't miss the fear that laced the tone of the child's voice. It caused them to stiffen as Clemont slumped bonelessly back onto the hospital bed.

 

Was this "Luxray" thing what attacked Clemont and his friends?

 

* * *

Sam sat in the hospital cafeteria as he waited for Dean to return. After the boy had fainted, the doctor had finally arrived and had (not so politely in Sam's opinion) asked them to leave. Dean had looked about ready to flip the bird, but Sam had quickly grabbed his brother by the elbow and dragged him out. Shortly after, he left to get something to eat at a restaurant, refusing to eat cafeteria food.

 

In the meantime, Sam had been trying to find if their mystery monster had done any other attacks. It frustrated him beyond belief when he couldn't find a single report, it was like the creature had suddenly stopped attacking the town. Ironically, the last attack was on the day they had found Clemont. It didn't take a genius to try and put the pieces together and come up with what Sam had.

 

Their little monster may be the mysterious Luxray that possibly attacked Clemont.

 

But why would the creature suddenly stop its attacks? Did it notice that Clemont was gone?

 

Sam felt every muscle in him tense.

 

Was it looking for Clemont?

 

He was so far gone in his thoughts and research that he jumped when somebody dropped down in the seat across from him. Dean raised his eyebrow at his younger brother's behavior before asking, "How's the research goin', Sammy?"

 

This pulled an aggravated sigh out of the moose as he replied, "It's like it dropped off the face of the planet! There aren't any more reports, nothing!"

 

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would it just up and disappear?" Dean asked. Sam gave his brother a considering glance.

 

"Well I've got a theory." Sam finally admitted. That seemed to catch Dean's attention as he turned his gaze from the screen to his sibling's nervous expression. What could have Sam so wired?

 

"Did you see when the date of the last attack was?" Dean nodded hesitantly. "What if the creature stopped attacking because it noticed something of its was missing?" Comprehension started to dawn on Dean's face as settled into a darkened glare. "What if this creature was the Luxray Clemont was talking about? What if it put him there and finally realized he was gone?"

 

"It's going to have to go through my dead body."

 

Dean's tone was practically sub-zero, but his eyes held a fire that would melt steel like butter in a pan. He obviously wasn't very pleased with the theory presented to him. The older Winchester had always been against involving any civilians to supernatural situations, especially children. Sam knew he was serious about dying before letting any creature near the boy.

 

It was one of the many reasons he admired his big brother.

 

"So, we're taking Clemont back to the bunker?" It was pointless to argue with Dean when he has that stubborn gleam in his eye.

 

"Obviously," Dean scoffed. "I'm not leaving that kid out in the open for that thing to find him again. You saw what condition he was in when we found him, Sammy."

 

Sam couldn't really bring himself to argue with that. Just as he opened his mouth to reply when the ringtone on his phone went off. Pulling the cellular devise out of his jacket pocket, Sam checked the caller ID. To say that he was surprised to see the name "Jody" flashing across his screen was an understatement.

 

Swiping the green answer button, Sam tried to greet the sheriff. Tried being the key word, because the second he put the phone to his ear, he had to pull it away again when a near screaming and frantic voice almost exploded his eardrum.

 

Slowly bringing the phone back to his ear, he was able to catch the tail end of the frantic woman's rant.

 

_"-get here quick!"_

 

"Jody! Jody, calm down. Lower your voice and repeat that please." When he heard no response, he pulled the phone back and glanced at the screen. _Call Ended_ flashed across the screen before it went blank. He could feel the uneasiness building as he gave his brother a slightly panicked look.

 

"If we want to get going, we need to kidnap Clemont, right now."

 

When Dean's only reaction was a bewildered expression and another quirked eyebrow, Sam quickly flipped through his phone and showed him his call log. The effect was instantaneous as he watched his brother's eyes widen and abruptly rise from his seat, startling an elderly couple sitting at the next table. He ignored them, and pretty much everyone else, as he made his way over to the elevator, undoubtedly to break Clemont out.

 

Sam gave a sigh as he glanced down at the tabletop. The keys to the Impala were sitting in the middle of the table, as if asking him to pick them up. With a huff, he shut his computer, put it under his arm, and grabbed the keys as he made his way to the parking lot to where the Impala was waiting for them.

 

* * *

Upstairs, Dean was being careful not to be seen by anyone, staff or otherwise. Luckily for him, it was near to lunch time and none of the patients were in any dire conditions, which left the halls mostly empty.

 

When he finally reached the room, it was safe to say that he was quite shocked by what he saw. Clemont was by the window again, this time with it open. He was already halfway through and was dangerously close to becoming street pizza.

 

Rushing forward, Dean grabbed the preteen by his arm and roughly pulled him back in. Spinning the child around, Dean looked him dead in the eyes as he demanded, "And just where in the world do you think you're going?!"

 

For once, the boy actually looked ashamed; the most emotion he had shown besides confusion or curiosity. It was actually a little heartbreaking and Dean could feel his anger levels going back down ridiculously fast. That was going to be a problem.

 

"I-I have to...to...find my friends. They could be...in trouble." His sentences were slow, almost groggy, and slightly slurred. He seemed dizzy just to be standing up (although that could also be because of how hard and fast Dean had pulled him back inside).

 

"You're not going to be saving anyone if you're a pancake on the sidewalk."

 

The blonde seemed to pale at his words and looked towards the window again in newfound horror, as if just realizing that he was on the fifth floor. Dean just sighed as he grabbed the boy by his elbow, this time taking care to be more gentle.

 

He could already tell that this kid was going to be just as bad as Cas.

 

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took forever to type the actual story. The outline was easy enough, but writing the actual dialogue, actions, and expressions and feelings are very hard. No one told me writing was this hard! Then the freakin' writer's block that likes to mess with me. Wish me luck guys! 
> 
> -Addict


	3. Chapter II: The Angel & the Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have successfully helped Clemont escape the hospital and are now frantically making their way to Jody's. While Dean ignores traffic safety regulations, Sam strikes up a conversation with their new 'friend'. 
> 
> When they finally arrive at Jody's, they are both surprised by what they find there. However, the person they find is more than happy to see Clemont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up and ready! I finally got my iPad back so that I could upload this chapter from here. Thankfully, I was able to get my AO3 account password back, but I'm still having problems with my ff.net account. 
> 
> But I guess it's all good and I'll just have to wait. 
> 
> You guys know the drill! Reviews appreciated, constructive criticism more than appreciated, and flames not welcome. Have fun with the chapter, guys! 
> 
> \- Addict

As the trio are making their way towards Soix Falls, the atmosphere in the car is silent and tense. Dean sat silently at the wheel and kept his eyes focused on the stretch of road ahead. Sam, however, was watching Clemont through the mirror as the boy sat awkwardly in the backseat. He was fidgeting with the cuffs of his one piece nervously and looked just about anywhere else that wasn't in the brothers' direction.

It was kind of a sad sight.

Sam found himself looking to his older brother for help (seeing as Dean was better with kids), but was only met with more silence as Dean ignored him and kept his gaze on the road. The taller could only guess why since there wasn't a single car on the road.

 _Traitor_ , he thought.

Turning in his seat slightly, Sam looked back at Clemont. The kid just looked so miserable that it was unfair. Maybe a little bit of conversation would help.

"So...," he started hesitantly. He winces when the child jumps in his seat, clearly not expecting to be spoken to. When the boy's blue eyes settled on him, he continued, "What do you like to do for fun?"

Sam felt like punching himself in the face. The kid had amnesia! What if he didn't remember those kinds of things? Now he just sounded like some insensitive jerk who didn't care.

He was just about to apologize when a thoughtful look came over Clemont's face. He was clearly hesitant to answer, but shortly after, he responded with:

"I really like to invent and build things."

The answer was more than enough to peek Sam's interest. "Do you remember any of your inventions?"

Seeming to be searching his memory, the boy closed his eyes in concentration. Did he remember any of his past contraptions? Suddenly, one machine in particular popped into his mind, a pretty recent one.

"I built a system that keeps track of my sister in case she wandered off somewhere in the Gym without me." He didn't know why he thought of Gym with a capital g, but it just felt right.

Sam, however, was wondering why Clemont would go to a gym since he didn't seem like the type to work out. Maybe more questions would help the kid remember some more stuff.

"Where did you live?" That was a basic question, right?

"I live in Prism Tower in the Kalos Region." This time, the answer was less hesitant, more sure.

However, the answer confused Sam. He had never heard of the Kalos Region before and had never seen anything by the name on any map. "What is the Kalos Region? Is it an island or something?"

Clemont looked sad as he said, "I'm not exactly sure, but I know that it was beautiful." His voice had dropped, gaining a bit of a wistful tone to it that only added to his sudden melancholy mood. Once again, Sam was tempted to punch himself.

In what was a sad and desperate attempt to lighten the mood, the taller Winchester decided to ask a different question. "What about your family? What are they like?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth, he silently screamed at himself. Why did he ask that?! He was usually better at asking about such a delicate situation. Did his years as a hunter completely erase his inner lawyer??

Surprisingly, it seems to do the trick as Clemont once again adopts a thoughtful look, his previous mood completely vanishing. When he finally answers Sam, it's with a slightly more happy expression. It wasn't much, just a slight upturning of the side of his lips. Nevertheless, Sam counted it as a win.

"I have a younger sister named Bonnie that lives with my father in a house near the Tower."

Sam could practically feel himself deflate as he gave a mental sigh of relief. He was kind of happy to know that the kid's dad actually lived nearby.

Unknown to him Dean did the exact same thing. Despite his stubborn silent treatment earlier, he had been listening in on the conversation with rapt interest. That also brought a question to both brothers' mind at the same time:

What kind of parent lets their kid live _alone_ in a completely different building?

It would have been different if his parents were going through a divorce, but the kid hadn't mentioned a mother and his sister lived with his father, so he had to be living on his own. But why would his father let him do that? Especially since Clemont couldn't be any older than thirteen!

* * *

The rest of the ride to Jody's was spent with more questions from Sam and Clemont's timid responses.

By the time they pulled up in front of Jody's house, they learned that Clemont was actually one impressive kid despite his age. He was good at not only inventing, but also cooking, designing, mathematics, science, and had a pretty good judge of character. He clearly had more than enough skills to live on his own, even though the brothers still had mixed feelings about it.

When Dean cut the engine, Jody came barging out of her door, a completely stunned look on her face. The man barely has enough time to get out of the car before she had enveloped him in a tight hug. Sam, also noticing her frazzled appearance gets out of the car. Walking over to the distraught woman, he placed a soothing hand on her back.

"What happened, Jody?" he asked. He made sure not to sound too worried as to not rile her up more, but when she moved away from Dean, her face was already looking more calm. She felt better just having the boys here, apparently. But what had put the woman in that state in the first place?

"There's this little girl in my living room. I don't know where she came from! One second we're eating at the table and the next, there's this light. When we went to check it out, there she was! Just standing there!" The woman's voice had began to rise the longer she talked, as if the panic was settling in again.

Sam and Dean share a glance before they hear the sound of the back door of the car opening. All three adult turn to look at Clemont as he climbs out of the backseat. He had a nervous expression on his face as he had his backpack slung over one shoulder. The brothers automatically notice how Jody looks the boy up and down. She payed specific attention to his eyes and hair before looking back at the house.

When she finally gave her attention back to the Winchesters, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Would you guys mind bringing your friend inside? I don't want to talk about this outside."

The brothers turn to look at Clemont, as if asking him for permission. When the kid gives a short nod, the four make their way into the house. They don't make it past the entryway before they hear the sound of a girl loudly complaining. The adults don't miss how Clemont seemed to perk up at the sound before picking up his pace to a jog.

When he comes to the living room, he freezes in the entryway.

When Sam and Dean walk up to him to see what was wrong with him, they also find themselves speechless at what they find. In the middle of the living room stood the little girl from Clemont's picture, Bonnie. She appeared to be arguing with Claire about something rather heatedly.

"Look, brat, you can't keep that rat in your bag! Just get rid of it already! It's disgusting!" Claire demanded. The brothers could tell she was trying very hard not to curse at the child. The teen did have quite a mouth on her.

The younger girl only seemed to puff up in defiance as she pulls the bag closer to her chest. She looked livid for a child her age and even Dean was slightly intimidated.

"I will never get rid of Dedenne!" she cried. "Dedenne is my friend and you can't make me get rid of it!"

Castiel just stood off to the side as he watched the argument with his almost permanent expression of confusion on his face.

"Alright, alright! Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Dean demanded. If nobody was going to play mediator, he might as well do it. Even though he had little experience with girls. At least young ones.

Claire speaks up and says in an alarmed voice, "She's got some weird rat or hamster thing in her bag and it shocked me!" The teen looked angry, almost completely livid. Not for the first time, Dean is glad that he doesn't have to take care of her. He loved the kid, but she was a handful.

When he turns to the small girl, Bonnie, he could see that she was also very upset. Her cheeks were puffed out and the Winchester was alarmed to see what appeared to be tears shining in her eyes. He wasn't very good with crying children, although babies were a different story.

He needed to derail this situation now.

"Can you show it to me?" he asked. Bonnie seemed to hesitate, so he added, "I promise I won't touch it. I just want to see."

Still looking slightly unsure, Bonnie loosens her grip on the bag and pulls the top open. From inside, an orange hamster looking creature poked it's head out shyly. It had what appeared to be two large rounded ears on the top of its head. On its cheeks were two antenna as well as two red pouches. While it didn't look harmful and appeared to be rather timid, Dean knew not to underestimate it.

Behind him, Sam had a look that was both equal parts curious and horrified as he asks, "What is that thing?"

Surprisingly, it was Clemont who answered.

"Dedenne, the antenna Pokémon and an electric-fairy type. Dedenne uses its whiskers like antennae to communicate over long distances using electrical waves. It can soak up electricity through its tail."

He answered as if reading from a pamphlet or some kind of animal bio sheet. Even as he finished, his eyes were wide in shock as if even he were surprised he knew that.

It's also in that moment that Bonnie turns and finally notices Clemont. Upon seeing her big brother, her face practically split in half in a wide smile. Running over to him, the young girl buried her face in the elder brother's stomach.

"Big brother! Thank goodness! I was so worried ever since you disappeared after the strange light."

Clemont felt himself tense at the sudden touch. Even though he knew this child was his precious sister, the last twenty-four hours had left his already confused mind in a whirl. However, when he looked down at the top of her blonde head, he noticed something very startling. Her shoulders were shaking and he could feel a wet spot growing on the front of his suit.

Pulling himself from her grasp, the preteen kneeled down and took a look at his newly-found sister's tear streaked face. Her eyes were beginning to puff up, gaining a red hue as tears continued to trickle down her face. The sight caused something deep within him to stir and pull inside him.

"Please," she whispered, her voice much lower than her previous boisterous tone, "don't let them take Dedenne away." Suddenly, her voiced raised again, straining as it cracked with emotion. "It's my first Pokémon! I don't want to lose it!"

Around them, everyone else gave each other confused looks. Clemont had just mentioned the word Pokémon before, but Bonnie had just proved that there were probably a lot more. Her "first" implied that she had planned to get more.

Were Pokémon supposed to be pets?

Clemont himself seemed to share their confusion. His brow was furrowed as he appeared to go into deep thought. A rustling sound caught his attention and had him looking down at the bag hanging across his sister's shoulder. The same creature from before, Dedenne, had flipped opened the top and was now staring at Clemont. Suddenly, it's face appears to light up before it jumps out of Bonnie's bag and onto Clemont's shoulder.

Everyone seemed to tense at the spontaneous movement, especially Dean. Clemont only stares at the Pokémon curiously before it gently starts nuzzling itself into his cheek. The soft fur tickled the boy's face, causing him to let out a giggle, in turn causing Bonnie to giggle as well. The tension seemed to drain away as the Winchesters and their friends watched the siblings laugh together.

However, Clemont's next sentence seems to bring it right back.

"Where did you get it?"

Abruptly, Bonnie's laughter came to halt. Complete and utter shock seemed to have taken over her features as she stared at her brother. It was like she was waiting for him to say that he was joking.

"What are you saying, Clemont?" Her voice was starting to shake again, as if she right back on the edge of crying. "You caught it for me, remember?"

"How did I do that?"

Her eyes began to glaze over with the threat of a new flood of tears. Reaching out, Bonnie took her brother's face between her small hands. Her gaze was almost desperate as she gazed into eyes identical to her own. Clemont almost shivered at how warm her hands felt against his cool skin.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Clemont feels his heart break the more she spoke. While he still had a bit of a headache, he didn't feel like it was anything to worry about.

"I'm fine."

Behind him, Dean rolled his eyes. He was right about this kid practically being another Cas. That was actually going to be a problem if the kid was just as bad as Cas.

"Y-You do know my name, right?"

Clemont nodded and Bonnie seemed to deflate with relief. At least her brother hadn't forgotten her name. Then she remembered the Pokémon he had used to catch Dedenne.

"What about Bunnelby? You remember it, don't you?"

Sadly, the only response Clemont gave this time was a shake of the head. The look on his sister's face was that of a child who had just had their dreams crushed right in front of them.

Dedenne jumped back to Bonnie as it sat on her shoulder. As she cried again, the small hamster-like Pokémon tried to calm her down with a hug. This seemed futile, however, as it only made her wails louder.

Guilt wrenched at Clemont's heart as he watched his baby sister fall apart. It was his fault that she was feeling this way. All he could do was pull her back in and hold her tightly, as if doing so would keep her from breaking any further. Bonnie just threw her arms around his shoulders as she buried her head in his neck, muffling her cries.

"W-What happened to you?"

All Clemont could respond with was a mournful, "I don't know."

* * *

Feet pounded the ground as the large lion continued its search. Wind whipped through its mane as it raced down the street, following the faint scent that it had been following for the past twenty-four hours.

It had caught the scent of their boy back in the previous town at a human healing center. It had almost rushed in before it had caught the scent again, fainter, leaving the center again. The kidnappers who had taken it from the building before had taken him again. Immediately, it took off after the scent, not taking much time to rest itself.

The two companions that were still riding on its back were now holding onto its mane for dear life. Their friend was running at an astonishing speed, faster than they had even known it could do! The green creature, which felt like it was about to fall off, begged for its friend to slow down. However, its friend ignored it as it kept on running.

It's legs had begun to burn long ago, it's paws sore and its strength tried to leave it. But it remained determined to keep going, it wouldn't stop until it had found its boy. It had one thought driving its actions.

It had to find him before _they_ did.

* * *

The sun had long since set as Clemont had laid his sister to sleep on the couch. The girl had refused to sleep anywhere else that wasn't with her brother, forcing Clemont to share the couch with her. He had refused any of the beds, uncomfortable at the thought of taking someone's bed from them.

Dedenne had long since settled itself in Bonnie's hair, a comforting pressure that - along with her brother's warmth - sent her straight to dreamland.

Clemont was just about to nod off himself when he feels the tingling sensation of being stared at. Looking up, he noticed the man from earlier (who had introduced himself as Castiel) watching the three of them silently from the doorway. Instead of feeling threatened, Clemont noted that he felt oddly calm and watched as the man entered the living room and sat on the edge of the couch at their feet.

"So... How are you doing?" The man's voice was deep and slightly scratchy, matching well with his gruff appearance. The concern in the non-human's eyes appeared to be genuine, showing that he was truly concerned about the children laying on the couch.

"I'm fine." Even as he said it, Clemont wasn't sure if he meant it. His headache had gone down, but it was still throbbing faintly at the back of his skull. It was like a nagging itch that refused to go away.

Cas gave a soft sigh and couldn't help but wonder if this was it felt like whenever he said the same to Sam and Dean. Deciding to shelve that thought for later, he turned his full focus back to the boy before him.

"Do you have any of those... Pokémon... with you?"

He almost gave a sigh of relief when the preteen gave a negative shake of his head. While he did find the creatures interesting, he wasn't sure if he could deal with more of them right now.

"When I woke up, I was alone in the hospital. I don't know if I even have any." Clemont was actually surprised to find himself deeply saddened at the thought. His sudden melancholy didn't go unnoticed by Castiel.

"Do you want me to help?"

His question caused Clemont to perk up. Looking into the man's eye, he couldn't help but sound slightly desperate as he asked, "Can you really do that?" Could this man help him recover the memories he had lost? He could feel hope blossom in his chest when Castiel nodded.

The angel points to his head and explained, "I can look into your memories if you let me. I may even be able to find the memories you don't remember." Clemont barely even thinks before he blurted his answer.

"Yes."

Castiel adopted a concerned look as he took in the sudden change in the child. He still remembered how Dean and Sam had reacted every time he "zapped" them. He didn't know how this would affect a child, let alone one as young as Clemont.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask.

Clemont seemed to hesitate, suddenly unsure. Why was he so eager to do this again? What if there was a good reason he lost his memory? He didn't remember a lot, sure, but he still remembered how to do normal things. He knew how to cook, clean, and pretty much everything else that he needed to take care of himself. So why did he want his memory back so badly?

Feeling Bonnie shift on his side, he looked down at her sleeping face. It had scrunched up in her presumably unrestful sleep, her brows furrowed and her mouth pressed into a firm line. Unconsciously, Clemont ran his fingers through her hair, careful to avoid Dedenne. Soon, her face smoothed back out as a soft smile took place of her frown. Burrowing herself into her brother's side, she let out a content hum.

Clemont felt like something had snapped into place within him. Just one piece of a puzzle that was yet to be finished. He could only hope that the picture was a beautiful one.

Turning back to Castiel, he put on his best façade of bravado. It would be lie to say he wasn't nervous - heck, he was terrified! But he knew that he couldn't run away from this.

"I want to remember." He turned back to the girl next to him, his gaze fond. "For her."

He and Castiel locked eyes again, his sky blue against the angel's deeper ocean blue.

"I don't want to make her cry anymore."

To say that Castiel was surprised would be an understatement. This boy was showing an amazing amount of maturity for a kid his age. He knew what it felt like to wake up one day with no memory of who you are. He and Clemont were similar in that aspect. And just like he did, Clemont had someone very precious to him that needed him there with them. Someone falling apart without him there, even though they were in the same room.

Rising from the couch, Castiel kneeled next to Clemont. Bonnie still had her back turned to him, dead to the world outside her dreams. Giving Clemont one las reproachful look, Castiel asked one last time.

"Are you sure?"

Clemont let out a shaky breath, but nodded, resolute in his decision.

With that final confirmation, the angel lifted his fingers to the boy's forehead.

* * *

_When Castiel opened his eyes, Jody's living room had been replaced. All around him was what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort. Machines were scattered all over the floor, unfinished inventions yet to be completed.  
_

_It was quiet as he gazed around the lab. After a moment of searching, he found Clemont on the far side of the lab. He was hunched over a desk sketching something with deep concentration. When the automatic door suddenly slid open loudly, Clemont nearly jumped out of his skin._

_Turning around to see who the newcomer was, Castiel isn't very surprised to see Bonnie rushing in. Dedenne was on its usual place on her head and two slightly bigger creatures were following closely behind her._

_Were they Pokémon too?_

_He watched the memory play out as Bonnie ran up to her brother and began to chatter excitedly._

_"Hey, Clemont!" Even after that run, the young girl wasn't even slightly out of breath. "Can I have some more Pokémon food for Chespin and Bunnelby?" The green creature at her side made a loud noise of approval, its appetite clearly not sated by the previous meal. The brown rabbit next to it simply nodded calmly._

_Castiel is surprised when a bright smile takes over Clemont's features, wiping away the last remnants of seriousness from his face. It was a stark difference to how he was acting earlier._

_Getting up from his seat at the desk, Clemont made his way over to a large cabinet he had installed when he first moved into the Tower. Opening it, he grabbed and pulled out three cans, one for each of the Pokémon present. Dedenne let out a cheerful cry at the considerate thought of also getting food._

_"Make sure not to over feed them, okay Bonnie?" When she nodded enthusiastically, he finally handed her the cans. If it were even possible, she seemed to light up even further. Running over to the door, Bonnie stopped short of leaving and turned back to her brother._

_"Do you want to play with us, Clemont?"_

_Clemont seemed startled by the question before he looks back at the desk, hesitation clear in his actions._

_"Oh, come on!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Please? Stop being such a workaholic! You can plan for the Challenger later!" Puffing out her cheeks, she pouted as if it would get her point across. "You've been up here all day!"_

_Clemont scratched the back of his head bashfully, a light blush settling on his cheeks. "Okay, okay. I guess I could use a break."_

_Cheering loudly, Bonnie moved the three cans into only one of her arms (although how she was balancing them, Castiel didn't know) and used her other one to loop around her brother's, effectively grabbing hold of him and running out the door. The two Pokémon behind her follow behind making cheerful noises of their own._

_Castiel couldn't help but wonder what could have possible happened to such a happy family.  
_

 

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If I go any farther, this chapter would probably go on forever. This a wrap on this chapter folks! In the next chapter, we'll finally see the attack on Prism Tower. What were they after? Did they attack Clemont on purpose, or was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time? 
> 
> Find out next time in An XYZ Catastrophe!
> 
> \- Addict


	4. Chapter III - Attack on Prism Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looks through Clemont's memories as he tries to help the boy remember his past. His journey takes him to the day Prism Tower was attacked by a group of people dressed in red. Castiel learns about how Clemont became injured and Clemont's Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to write, my readers. Frankly, even with the outline, I had a hard time writing this so that it wouldn't seem repetitive. I hope that this chapter will be okay for everyone reading and will tie together these two universes. 
> 
> -Addict

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** Chapter III **

** The Attack On Prism Tower **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

_Castiel mostly finds himself wandering around, following Clemont and Bonnie around Prism Tower as they play various games with their Pokemon. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the children's antics._

_"C'mon, Dedenne! You can do it! Just jump!"_

_Bonnie was trying to encourage Dedenne to jump through a hoop. Where she had gotten it was anyone's guess, but simply watching her try to teach her little Pokemon a new trick was adorable in and of itself._

_Dedenne stared at the hoop curiously, but seemed to quickly lose interest in it. Ignoring the hoop completely, Dedenne jumped onto Bonnie's head and settled into her blonde hair. All the young girl could do was pout cutely as Clemont tried to smother his giggles behind his hand._

_They're pulled out of their little play session when a loud gonging noise seemed to ring out throughout the entire floor. Jogging over to a nearby monitor screen (there was practically one on every floor) Clemont turns on the monitor by pressing a button on the board under it. The screen lights up, momentarily filled with static before it clears showing what appeared to be the front entrance._

_In front of the camera stood two other children that appeared to be close to the elder sibling’s age. On the left was a boy with a healthy tan decked out in a blue and white jacket and dark pants. Next to him stood a beautiful young girl in a pink dress and red jacket._

_On the boy's shoulder sat what could have only been another Pokemon. It looked like a yellow mouse, although it was a lot bigger than usual mice Castiel had seen on Earth so far._

_The reaction from Clemont and Bonnie is immediate, huge smiles growing on both of their faces. The creature seemed to spot the siblings first, since the two kids were talking amongst themselves, and called out excitedly. Its sudden cheer caught the other two's attention as they turned and waved at the screen happily._

_It's Bonnie who answers Castiel's silent question when she greets them enthusiastically._

_"It's Ash! And Serena! And Pikachu, too!"_

_The boy, Ash, smiles widely as he addresses Clemont._

_"Hey, Clemont! It's been a while, huh? Would you mind lettin' us in?"_

_Clemont punches another button, this time on the wall beside the screen. The sound of the mechanical doors opening comes from the screen. Cas isn't able to see much else because Clemont cuts the screen off and rushes over to the nearby elevator, Bonnie and their Pokémon close behind._

_Castiel was slightly concerned as he watched the two small ones almost get caught in the elevator door. Then the group was heading down to the ground floor to meet their friends._

_When they finally reach the first floor, all four children rush to greet each other. Hugs are exchanged between them as well as warm welcoming from the blond siblings. Their Pokémon also greeted each other, but somehow they all ended up in a pile on the floor. This caused the children to laugh merrily as they watched._

_It's Clemont who finally stops laughing long enough to start talking again._

_"So, what are you guys doing back in Kalos, Ash? I thought you went back home. And Serena, I thought you went to the Hoenn Region."_

_Ash and Serena both look slightly sheepish, both blushing slightly. Even Castiel wasn't completely dense and knew that something must have happened between the two of them. Although what it probably was, he couldn't say._

_"Well, we missed you guys. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Ash asked shyly. Serena, however, seemed to blush harder at his words, proving that that obviously wasn't the only reason they returned. Bonnie noticed the reaction from the girl and grinned widely, an evil glint coming to her eyes that just promised embarrassment._

_"Oh? Are you sure that it has nothing to do with Serena giving you that kiss before she left, Ash?"_

_At her accusation, both teen's faces erupted into blushes, going from pink to an alarming shade red. If they got any hotter, they may even risk frying their brains. Although, judging by their stuttering, they probably already did._

_Castiel could only watch silently from the side as the four friends interacted. Clemont had started scolding Bonnie, but the girl didn't look the least repentant as she continued to smile. Neither Serena nor Ash seem to able to look at each other anymore as they avoided each other's gaze, staring embarrassingly at opposite sides of the room._

_They seemed so much like just a normal group of friends that Castiel dreaded to find out what had even happened that had ruined this serenity._

_Just as that thought passes through his head, a sudden explosion rocks Prism Tower. It startled the children out of their peaceful atmosphere, replacing it with a seriousness that spoke of them dealing with something like this before. They frantically scan the room, looking around as if the source of the noise was going to make itself known._

_"Uh...Clemont?" Ash asked warily. His voice was uncertain, hesitant with caution. "Please tell me that was another one of your experiments."_

_Clemont also looked nervous as he shook his head, denying the notion. Quickly moving to another monitor, the young man powered the machine up. Unlike the monitor upstairs, which only had one screen, this one had multiple screens. As each one turned on, they showed different places throughout the Tower. One showed what looked like a field with a circle in the center, another showed a large room filled with half-finished machines, several showed different hallways, and one showed the front entrance._

_Looking over the multiple screens, Clemont pales when he finds the horrifying source of the disturbance._

_"Clemont?" Serena called concernedly._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash inquired worriedly. Nothing much usually rattled Clemont. The only things he had seen Clemont really show any open fear towards were cameras and girls. So what in the world was causing the inventor to be having this kind of reaction?_

_Gathering around him, the three other children look at the screen. Curiosity getting the better of him, Castiel also walks over to see what the problem was. But what he sees makes his blood freeze solid in his veins._

_Multiple people dressed in red uniforms were storming into the tower in droves. They seemed to have been able to infiltrate the Tower by blasting a hole in the outer wall near the back, more than the likely the cause of the explosion they had heard earlier. Every camera they came across, they destroyed, causing one screen to go black right after another._

_"What is Team Flare doing here?!" Ash demanded. Anger was clear in his voice, stating they had less than perfect history when dealing with these individuals. Just how dangerous were these people?_

_Ash's angry shout caused Clemont to jump, snapping out of his horrified silence. Turning back to his friends, the leader inside him seemed to take control of the situation._

_"Get ready for a battle, guys. Knowing Team Flare, they aren't going to just let us leave. And us escaping isn't going to be very easy either with how many there are."_

_Ash and Serena nod seriously, clearly accepting responsibility as trainers. Bonnie, however, seemed way less sure. Her eyes started to glisten with tears, fear taking control of her mind, telling her how badly everything could go wrong._

_Clemont notices his sister's reaction and kneels before her, taking her trembling hands into his own with a determined expression on his face._

_"Don't worry, Bonnie. I swear that I will not let anything happen to you." His eyes seemed to burn with a type of inner fire that only fueled his determination. "They'll have to go through me first. I promise."_

_Even with the tears still threatening to stream down her face, Bonnie was able to give him a watery smile._

_Sadly, the warm and tender moment was broken when the door that led further into the Gym exploded outward, sending the electric sliding door flying across the large room. In a split second, Clemont was back on his feet and using his body as a shield and barrier between her and the enemy. Ash and Serena were quick to flank his sides, further hiding Bonnie from the intruders._

_"I don't know why you're here, Team Flare, but you better leave before I throw you out!"_

_Castiel was slightly surprised by the firmness in Clemont's voice, the hostility that had been absent until now, faced with his sister's supposed past attackers. Not that it was out of place, considering their current situation. Castiel knew he wouldn't be too fond of seeing any of Sam or Dean's attackers again. Although, to be fair, they usually ended up dead._

_Before them, the leader of the group took a few steps forward. Unlike all the other brightly dressed people, she was dressed a little differently. She had short purple hair that was combed back and what appeared to be purple visor-like glasses over her eyes, effectively concealing them. For a moment, the angel actually wondered if she could even see through it._

_"Sadly, we're not leaving until we have what we came for." Her voice was confident and practically dripping in arrogance._

_Her tone effectively put the group of friends on edge. Ash is the first to speak up, his anger getting the better of him._

 

_"Squishy is long gone! We set it free back into the wild a long time ago! You'll never find it this time!"_

 

_His response has the opposite effect that he had obviously been hoping for when the woman threw her head back, obnoxious laughter ripping from her mouth like a plague poisoning the air. When her laughter finally subsided, she gave the preteen the most conceited smile Castiel had ever seen. And that was saying something sense he had known Meg for quite some time before they had formed that strange bond of friendship._

_But Castiel shook his head, dispelling the thoughts and focusing back on the memory playing out before him._

_"We're not here for Zygarde, you silly boy." Her words, along with her very much too cheerful tone, had all the children tensing again. Raising her hand from where it rested against the top of her shorts, she pointed directly at a confused Clemont._

_"We're here for Mr. Smarty Pants over there."_

_Clemont's eyes widened in surprise as he took a dumbstruck step backwards. Even Castiel was confused by the woman's declaration. By the sounds of it, these strangely dressed people had been looking for some creature named Zygarde, but had changed their minds to target a seemingly innocent child._

_"Xerosic has taken quite an interest in you, kiddo. He thinks that you would make the perfect assistant if we want to restore Team Flare. After all, with Lysandre under lock down along with most of our members, we're going to need a temporary leader. But if he's going to act as leader somebody else needs to take over as Head Scientist."_

_After her short speech, the woman grabbed what looked like a ball from her waist and threw it into the air. Before Cas could question what was going on, the ball popped open and light poured out. The light stretched out towards the ground before it took a solid shape. When the light cleared, a giant pink and purple creature stood in its place._

_Ash and Serena responded to the threat by moving closer to each other to shield both Bonnie and Clemont. Serena was the one to speak up this time, her own indignation becoming apparent by her grim tone and terse words._

_"If you want our friend, you're going to have to go through us first!"_

_As if to prove that she was more than serious, Serena grabbed a ball of her own before throwing it in the air. Similar to what happened before, a creature appeared before her out of a beam of light. This creature was different, however, down on all fours with pink, blue, and white coloring. The second it saw its opponent, the creature moved into a defensive stance, growling protectively._

_Next to her, Ash calls out to his Pikachu and the mouse-creature jumped from his shoulder into a battle stance beside its friend. It also began to growl threateningly as sparks crackled from its cheeks. Both Pokémon obviously meant business and were prepared to protect their Trainers._

_"Clemont, take Bonnie and run!"_

_Clemont seemed to finally snap out of his stupor as he shot an incredulous look at his friend. Ash was looking over his shoulder with a look of stubborn determination etched into his tanned face. However, his own hesitation froze his body in place, his uncertainty clear on his fear-stricken face._

_If he ran away, he was leaving his two best friends vulnerable. They would need help to defeat Team Flare, especially with that scientist here now._

_"If you get captured here, how are you supposed to look after Bonnie?"_

_With a jolt, the blond boy turned to look back at his little sister. The poor girl was near tears as she looked up at him with a pleading expression, not wanting -practically begging- him not to be taken away from her. It was a mien that had him cracking under the heaviness of it._

_With a new resolve, Clemont's face hardens as he turns back to Ash._

_"You guys be careful."_

_Ash and Serena smile grimly before turning back to their opponent. Quickly, before his newfound resolve could dissipate, Clemont grabbed Bonnie's hand and ran back towards the elevator they had originally come from._

_Sadly, the Purple Lady was determined not to let her target escape and set out to take immediate action._

_"Drapion, stop them with Pin Missile!"_

_The command was answered as the claws of the Pokémon's giant pincers began to glow before multiple projectiles shot forward, speeding towards the fleeing siblings. In a desperate (and futile) attempt to save the retreating children, Castiel cried out, shouting Clemont's name. However, the memory continued to play out as the missiles hit their mark, roughly knocking the young inventor to the ground. The angel felt his chest clench at the cry of pain the boy gave out._

_Back with Ash and Serena, the two tried to run to their fallen friend, only to be stopped when the other grunts called forth their own Pokémon and surrounded them. The two tried to call out to Clemont as the Leader made her way over to them._

_Bonnie was crouched in front if f her brother, his head resting in her lap as she called out to him, shaking him and trying desperately to awaken him. However, when she saw the Purple Lady coming towards them, she doubled her efforts. With tears streaming down her face, she screamed and pleaded, begging her brother to run with her._

_When the woman finally reached them, she stood smugly as she watched the little girl crying. After a moment, she finally reached forward, ready to snatch the boy away and take him back to Xerosic so he could do who-knew-what to him. But before she could touch the child, lightning struck down between them, forcing her to jump back._

_Surprised, both Castiel and the Purple Lady looked up to see what had come to the kids rescue._

_From the upper floors something dropped down into the space between the woman and the children. Now that it was closer, Castiel was able to get a good look at this new Pokémon. It was large lion-like creature that stood almost five foot. It had a large mane and black, blue, and yellow fur and a star on the end of a long tail._

_But what made the woman nervous was its striking yellow eyes that seemed to look through her. It growled threateningly as sparks seemed to come off of its body._

_"Luxray!"_

_The creature turned back to Bonnie and peered down at her and Clemont. Its eyes narrowed when it took in the older blond's appearance, his rumpled clothing and unconscious state. When it turned back to the woman, the electricity surrounding its body seemed to intensify as it growled louder._

_For the first time, Purple Lady was finally showing signs of anger. Her mouth pinched as her shoulders scrunched up in irritation._

_"Drapion, use Pin Missile and get that annoying punk out of our way!"_

_The Drapion was quick to follow orders as it shot the projectiles at the new opponent. However, Luxray was prepared and shot a charge of electricity from its body to intercept the missiles._

_Suddenly, Luxray lets out a ferocious roar as the electricity surged around it, covering the entire room in its current. The entire room sparked as it was covered in an electric field. With another roar, the lion charged the giant scorpion. Not for the first time, Castiel was glad he didn't live in this world._

_As the two battled, something else caught the angel's attention. Looking across the room, he couldn't help but notice that the machines were starting to act up. The screens were going haywire and they were starting to go up in a frenzy of sparks._

_Just as Castiel called out again, the entire room went white as it was enveloped in an explosion._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_ **

**_ To Be Continued... _ **

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was pretty fun and was both enjoyable and irritating to write. I think I might actually be a little proud of this chapter. That's good, right?
> 
> -Addict


	5. Chapter IV: The Runaways & The False Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel blacks out after the explosion and Clemont panics, thinking he did it. He wakes up Bonnie and the two of them flee outside and run into the forest. Sam and Dean come downstairs and find Castiel unconscious. After they find out what happened, they try to pursue the siblings. But something might reach them before they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter is uploaded! For those who are still reading this: 
> 
> Thank You! 
> 
> You guys are awsome and I thank you for your feedback. Please keep the constructive criticism and well wishes forward. If you have a way you want the story to go, why not go ahead and tell me in your review? I'm more than willing to take in new ideas from my readers. Especially since I have no idea where this story is going anymore. 
> 
> \- Addict

The living room remained silent as Clemont watched Castiel's pinched expression. The man had seemed to be distressed for the past few minutes, completely absorbed in the memory he was watching. It obviously wasn't a good one. It almost made the boy want to know what the elder was seeing.

 

Almost.

 

Suddenly, the angel tensed, causing Clemont to stiffen as well. His brows furrowed together in a deep groove and his mouth became a thin line as he breathed heavily through his nose. It was clear that the situation in the memory had worsened.

 

The inventor almost flinched when a shudder seemed to ripple through Castiel's body. Just as quickly as it happened, the non-human went limp and fell to the living room floor.

 

Clemont's brain promptly shut down.

 

 _Did I just do that_ , he thinks apprehensively. Suddenly, the panic seemed to override all his other mental functions, causing his eyes to go wide as his heart raced in his chest.

 

_What just happened?!_

 

_What's going on?!_

 

Then another set of lovely thoughts decided to make themselves known.

 

_Will Sam and Dean blame me for this?_

 

_What will they do?_

 

His heart seized in his chest.

 

**_Will they take Bonnie away?_ **

 

Had Clemont been more in control of his mental facilities, he might have teased himself for being so afraid. However, his fears were taking over, overriding his rational thought. It didn’t take too long before there was only one thought on his mind.

 

They needed to leave.

 

Turning back to Bonnie, he couldn’t help but feel his heart crack as he looked upon her sleeping form. She was entirely relaxed, all sign of past unrest cleared from her face as she snuggled into the couch cushions. Her little hands gripped the blanket, clutching it close to her body as she snoozed away. He really didn’t want to wake her, but also knew that they could no longer stay.

 

With clearly hesitant actions, Clemont reached out and gently shook her shoulder. At first, she merely mumbled sleepily and curled into herself even more – which Clemont probably would have found cute if he hadn’t been so scared. But, seeing as he was afraid of when the two adults would wake up, he was able to work up the effort to shake her again, this time a little harder. Finally, her soft blue eyes cracked open as she gazed groggily back at him.

 

Clemont could only guess that some of his distress must have shown on his face because the second she saw him, all sleepiness seemed to leave her. With a quick few swipes to her eyes, the young girl was sitting up and gave her big brother her full attention.

 

“Clemont, what wrong?”

 

Her voice was painted with concern, her eyes scanning his face as if it would answer her question. When she didn’t seem to get the answer she was looking for, she turned her gaze to the room. Her face scrunched up in confusion when she noticed that the man from before was crumpled on the ground. With a surprised squeak she turned back to her brother, the question obvious in her large, innocent eyes.

 

_What’s wrong with him?_

 

Feeling a lump trying to form in his throat, Clemont gave himself a mental shake before he settled his hands on her shoulders. He did his best to convey how serious he was, keeping a straight face to hide the fact that he felt like he had just done the worst thing in the world.

 

“Now, Bonnie, I need you to listen to me. We have to leave, okay? Like, right now.”

 

For a moment, Bonnie just seemed confused; her eyes searching and her head tilted in question. However, instead of reacting like he thought she would (refusing to do anything without explanation), she instead immediately nodded her head.

 

Rising from the bed, the two of them quickly went about grabbing their meager belongings, Bonnie with her little bag and Clemont with his bulky backpack. Reaching up, Bonnie gently moved Dedenne from her head and relocated it to a comfy spot in the bag.

 

The two of them had slept in their clothes last night, too tired to put on their pajamas, so they didn’t have to worry about getting dressed besides putting their shoes back on. Quietly, the blond siblings made their way through the dining room to the back door. Clemont found himself pausing and looking back at the rear door. Silently, he sent an apology to Castiel before grabbing his sister’s hand and walking off into the night.

 

* * *

Upstairs, Dean stirred from his light sleep.

 

For a moment, the hunter laid there, listening without really opening his eyes. The room was silent except from the sound of Sam snoring on the bed. Waiting for a moment, he couldn’t bring himself to hear anything different in the house. The quiet was spread throughout, everything still as it was supposed to be during the night.

 

So, what had woken him?

 

Deciding to investigate, Dean rose from his cot on the floor until he was standing. With a good stretch, he felt the bones in his back and shoulders give with a satisfying pop. A tired sigh huffed past his lips as he turned to the rooms other occupant.

 

Unlike his older brother, Sam was sleeping heavily on the bed. Normally, he was as much of a light sleeper as Dean, but tonight was very different.

 

Moving over to the side of the bed, Dean grabbed a hold of Sam’s shoulder and shook harshly. While he usually was so rough waking his baby brother, once he was sleeping that hard, there was almost no waking him. Kid could have slept through both apocalypses without a single problem.

 

Luckily, the one shake was enough to startle Sam awake. His eyes were slightly unfocused in sleep, but already sharper than most would be after just waking up. Running a hand through his messy bed hair, he gave his partner a wary glance.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I’m not sure, but something doesn’t feel right.”

 

Those words were all that was needed to be said as whatever was left of sleep seemed to leave Sam’s body. In a flash, he was up and grabbing his gun from under his pillow and rising from the bed. Grabbing his own gun, Dean lead the way as they made their way out of Alex’s old room and into the hallway.

 

As they made their way through the darkness of the home, Dean still couldn’t find whatever it was that could have woken from his sleep. Every room they checked only revealed the other sleeping members of the house completely undisturbed. With the top floor cleared, the two make their way downstairs.

 

When they reach the floor, the first room they move to check is the living room. However, it’s what they find there that has them both screeching to a halt.

 

With a silent curse, Dean rushes forward to check on his fallen friend. Sam was almost close to following him when he noticed that the children were missing from the couch. Reluctantly, he pulled back to check what remained of the house, leaving Dean to deal with their friend.

 

“C’mon, Cas! Wake up!”

 

At this point, Dean didn’t really care if he woke up either Jody or Claire. Not while his best friend was unconscious on the ground and not responding to anything he did or said. No matter how much he called out to him or shook him, his friend didn’t open his eyes, didn’t even twitch.

 

After a while, Castiel finally responds with a grunt, much to Dean’s relief. Moving his hands to Cas’ sides, he helped the angel move out of his crumpled form and into a more comfortable position.

 

“You’re all right, buddy.” Dean could feel his heart gradually calming down from its earlier jump start as he took in his friend’s disheveled, but unharmed appearance. The only side effect of whatever had happened seemed to be tiredness that seemed to ooze from his friend in waves. Thankfully, he didn’t seem nauseous or like he couldn’t see straight, just wary.

 

“What in the world happened, man?” Dean asked earnestly. If something had broken in here that was strong enough to incapacitate an Angel of the Lord, he would very much like to know what he was getting himself into.

 

For a moment, Castiel didn’t respond, seemingly trying to put his mind back together. After a short stint of silence, he finally spoke up.

 

“I was…looking through the boy’s memories…” he began. However, once he got that sentence out, it was like the trail went cold. He appeared to be trying to find what was missing but kept coming up with nothing.

 

Sadly, Dean didn’t have much patience. “Well? What happened after that?”

 

“I-I…I don’t know. I just sort of went blank.”

 

Just as suddenly as Castiel had said that, his eyes widened in alarm, panic finally showing on his face. He took a quick glance at the couch he was laying next to and his panic seemed to grow.

 

“Dean, where are the children?!”

 

The hunter almost felt like rolling his eyes, but couldn’t really bring himself to since he was also concerned. But it really was just like Cas to worry about someone else when he had just blacked out. Was whatever did this to Cas take the kids with it? Or was he missing something?

 

“Well, I don’t know what to tell ya. When me and Sam came downstairs, they were already gone. We don’t know what happened to them.”

 

The look that came over Castiel’s face was enough to cause Dean to feel very uneasy. The angel had paled, and he looked about ready to jump up and go looking for them. Dean probably would have let him if the guy hadn’t just been in dream land not even ten minutes ago.

 

Before he could ask what was wrong, Cas was pushing himself up off the floor and into a sitting position.

 

“We have to find those children, Dean. Now.”

Just as he tried to stand, Dean had a hand on his shoulder and was pushing back into a sitting position.

 

“Woah, okay. Cool you’re jets, zippy. You want to tell me what’s going on here?”

 

It’s at this point that Sam reentered the living room. He hadn’t been able to find any sign of the children, although by the quick glance at the chair opposite the couch, it looked like their bags were also missing. However, Cas’ next words are quick to catch his attention.

 

“Those kids are in danger. We have to find them.”

 

“What kind of danger?” he asked. Well, more like demanded, but could you really blame him? Cas is practically saying that the amnesiac kid they had found in an abandoned house was being hunted like a mouse. And he thinks he knows who the cat is.

 

Cas shifted uncomfortably as he tried to explain.

 

“There is someone hunting them. Clemont in particular. They want to use him for some kind of scheme.”

 

The Winchesters share a bewildered and alarmed look.

 

What had they gotten themselves into.

 

With another curse, Dean moves to finally help Castiel off of the floor. When the angel didn’t topple over, the three of them make their way towards the back door. While they had known that Clemont was in some kind of trouble, they never thought that it was bigger than just some monster looking for the kid. Now they find out that he’s also being tracked down by some psycho who wants to use him for something that they didn’t know about.

 

They may have no idea where the children were, but they were positive that they had to find them.

 

No matter what.

 

* * *

Clemont watched silently as Bonnie ran ahead of him. She had previously picked up a stick and was now swinging it around playfully, pretending to fight off some invisible foe. Earlier, she had just been skipping and humming a song he didn’t know. When she had found the stick she swung at bushes for a while before she suddenly claimed to be a Pokémon Ranger and had started battling some imaginary person who had been poaching Pokémon.

 

A while ago, Dedenne had awoken and was now sitting on his shoulder as they watched her battle her enemy. Even though her swings were all over the place, she fought valiantly and even stumbled as the ‘poacher’ landed some blows as well.

 

Quite frankly, she was adorable.

 

Dedenne called from his shoulder, encouraging Bonnie on as she continued to battle. About half an hour later, Bonnie gave a victorious shout, signaling that she had won the duel. Quickly, Dedenne jumped down and ran over to her as the two cheered for her victory.

 

Clemont couldn’t help but smile, happy to see the two having fun.

 

He couldn’t keep back the yawn that worked its way up his throat. In the past twenty-four hours he had barely had any sleep, too confused by the events going on around him to really find it in him to relax long enough to do so. Even as the sun began to set the sky on fire, he almost felt like finding a soft surface to sleep on. Surely, they were far away enough from the house to try.

 

Although, looking back up at Bonnie, he had a feeling she wouldn’t be laying back down for a while.

 

He would just have to wait.

 

Suddenly, Bonnie stopped. The stick she had been holding had dropped from her grip and she was staring wide-eyed at something he couldn’t see. Dedenne had gone from playful to defensive as it sat on her head and electricity sparked from its cheeks threateningly.

 

Clemont found himself running to catch up to her, a feeling of unease settling into his stomach. By the time he was less than three feet from her, he quickly figured out what had made her stop.

 

Just before them was a downward slope that wasn’t very steep, but enough so that one would have trouble making their way back up. But it wasn’t the downhill path that caught his attention. It was the person standing at the foot of it.

 

The person appeared to be a woman. She was quite youthful in her appearance and had short green hair and black sunglasses with what looked like green pixels flashing on the darkened lenses. She had a strange smile on her face that greatly unsettled the inventor. She was decked out in a red outfit that for some reason was setting off some kind of alarm in his head. The boy could feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck.

 

He didn’t wait for her to say anything before he grabbed Bonnie’s hand and immediately ran back the way they came.

 

He would much rather deal with his probably angry caretakers that this lady.

 

Clemont heard what sounded like a shout, but didn’t bother looking back as he ran as fast he could. He could feel Bonnie running right next to him, having almost no trouble keeping up with him. Fear gives your feet wings, or whatever the saying was.

 

The trees whipped past in a blur, everything mixing together in swirling covers. That voice in his head screaming at him to run refused to quiet, telling him that the danger was far from gone. Maybe if he could make it back to the house, he could beg for forgiveness. Or maybe even convince them to keep Bonnie.

 

Then something hit him.

 

**_Hard._ **

 

One minute he was running and the next he was sprawled on the ground with a weight pressing down on his back. He felt his heart rate spike when he registered the warmth missing from his hand.

 

Where was Bonnie?

 

Before he could look up, a orange boot came down not even a foot away from his head. His eyes hesitantly made their way up past the boots, the shorts, the torso, until he was staring into a pair of advanced goggles staring back at him. Her green lips were pulled back into a sneer, something that Clemont found frighteningly familiar.

 

“Did you really think that Kalos really had a prison strong enough to keep us locked up, kid?”

 

The woman crouched down in front of him before she grabbed his chin in a secure vice, making him flinch. She was still smiling maliciously, proud of her success in capturing her target.

 

“Just wait until Xerosic sees you,” she said snidely. “He’s been itching to get his hands on you for a long time.”

 

Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed what looked like a perfume bottle. Before Clemont could try to hold his breath, the lady sprayed it straight into his face, causing him to take a deep breath. Suddenly, the world seemed to shift, gravity becoming irrelevant as his body began to float. As desperately as he tried, Clemont found his consciousness drift away from him, right through his metaphorical fingers.

 

“Put him with the others, Bisharp.”

 

And then darkness enveloped him.  

 

* * *

Run.

 

All she could think about was running.

 

Everything was still so clear in her mind.

 

Clemont being held to the ground by a Bisharp.

 

A Liepard growling at her when she tried to go to him.

 

Clemont being taken away.

 

She could feel the burn as tears blurring her vision. The world around her was nothing but background noise as she continued to run.

 

She needed to get help.

 

She needed to save Clemont.

 

And she knew exactly who to go to.

 

She just hoped they would help.

 

* * *

  _ **To Be Continued...** _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that’s all for this chapter! Just tell me what you guys think in the reviews and help me to make this story even better. 
> 
> Sadly, I actually stopped going by the outline around the point that Sam and Dean found Cas and left the house. That being said, the outlines that I had for the next two chapters has been considered moot. Thankfully, its in a good way, because I now know how to involve other characters and the mystery behind that house that Clemont was first found in. Also look forward to an explanation as to how they made it into another world. 
> 
> The next chapter is when things get really interesting. 
> 
> Gotta Catch ‘Em All! 
> 
> -Addict


	6. Chapter V: Spoiled Reunions & The Girl

Dean silently swore that whatever had taken the kids was going to suffer a very painful death.

Sam and Cas were walking closely behind, talking about something that Dean just didn't feel like listening to. It was probably just Cas telling Sam something that he saw in Nerdy Boy's dream or whatever.

He might regret it later but, right now, he was a man with a mission.

The night was silent, not a single peep or rustle besides the constant chirping of cicadas and the occasional hoot of an owl. The night was unnervingly still and the calmness of it was putting the hunter on edge. Every time in the past, the calm only proceeded one hell of a hurricane coming to rip them apart.

Walking through the trees, the three continued to follow the dirt path. Two kids alone in a place they don't know were certain to follow a path instead of walking around blindly. At least Dean sure hoped so. The last thing he needed was to find the kids' corpses because they decided to go off into the trees. Having walked quite a distance, the possibility of not finding them alive was growing by the minute.

Just as he was about to suggest turning around and heading back to Jody's for Baby, he heard the suspicious sound of leaves being crushed with hurried footsteps. With the relative silence around them, it was like a sharp sound that was impossible to ignore. And it was coming from just further up ahead.

Dean raised his gun, ready to shoot the second he saw what come from over the hill. Behind him, he could hear Sam doing the same and Cas bringing out his knife form wherever he stashed it up his sleeve.

Their weapons were deemed unnecessary, however, when they saw just what finally decided to reveal itself.

Bonnie came over the hill, looking frantic and covered in dirt with twigs in her hair. Her eyes were running over with tears, almost bloodshot with them.

There was no sign of the smart kid.

Dean's heart dropped.

Without a second thought, Dean found himself rushing forward to meet her. She seemed to spot him as well, increasing her speed as if desperate to reach him (which she quite obviously was).

When they were within a foot of each other, Dean dropped to his knees and, without missing a beat, the crying girl threw herself into his arms. Now that she was closer, he could hear her frantic breathing, the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she seemed to struggle for breath.

Gently pulling back, just enough to see her face, and nearly felt his heart shatter. The desperation on the little girl's face was one he was forced to see far too often. A child who was, for all efforts she put forth, was once again separated forcefully from a loved one.

Another noise of distress had him looking down and noticing the creature he had completely forgot about. Dedenne was also crying, though not as heavily as Bonnie. Clearly it was upset with the situation, but its main concern seemed to be Bonnie and was trying to put on a brave face. It disturbed Dean to see so much emotion and personality in a non-humanoid creature.

Behind him, Sam and Cas shared a disquieted look. Both of them knew personally that there was no way Clemont would leave his little sister alone in an unknown place.

Turning back to Bonnie, he carefully lifted the girl into his arms. Gently arranging her so that she was situated comfortably against his shoulder, Dean had just risen back to feet when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

With only a surprised shout from Sam being his only warning before he was staring stupidly into a pair of hypnotizing bright yellow eyes. Stumbling back, Dean tries to put some distance between him and the monster, pulling the girl closer to his chest protectively as the feline beast continued to growl at him. However, with a flash of tan, the beast was obscured from his sight.

"Cas!"

The angel was standing firmly between the two and, despite the monster's furious gaze, he did not bow down. Dean's bewilderment only grew when two smaller creatures hopped off its back and glared up at the angel. One looked like a hillbilly rabbit while the other looked like a child on crack in a costume.

Suddenly, the larger creature started making noises, nothing like any creature he ever heard before. Almost like words in a language only it knew.

"Dean is not a thief!"

What?

"Cas," he said breathlessly, "you can understand this thing?!"

His friend didn't turn away from the creature as he answered,"Our guest seems to think you've stolen something from him. He's quite adamant about it."

As if angered by his words, the other two joined in, shouting at Cas with clear accusatory expressions on their faces. Dean knew that look, the same one that his brother gave him when he was upset about something he had done. He could feel Sam behind him, a reassuring presence at his back as the taller puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

What the hell was even going on?

While Cas and the Pokémon continued to argue like broken records, Bonnie seemed to stir from her dazed state. However, the moment that she saw the Pokémon, her eyes once again glossed over. Before Dean could try to calm her down, she squirmed from his grip and almost face planted on the ground. Scrambling to her feet, she rushes toward the larger Pokémon.

"Luxray!" The cry ripped from her throat, raw and broken from crying. Just on the edge of a renewed panic attack.

Both Sam and Dean tensed.

This was Luxray?

In front of them Bonnie continued to weep as she glued herself to its torso and buried her face in its fur. The large lion-like creature made a noise disturbingly close to a croon, lowering itself to the ground and forcing Bonnie to her knees. The two had been arguing with Cas seemed to suddenly find them unimportant as they also flocked to her side, flanking both of her sides as they stroked her back comfortingly.

As the brothers watched the four interact with each other, they couldn't help but wonder if they had bitten off more than they could chew.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Clemont came to, he was freezing.

The floor below him felt like it was made of ice and the chilled air seemed like it was trying to paralyze his muscles, making it hard to move. The wall just behind him wasn't much better, either. For a moment, all he could do was lay there, the ache more of an annoyance than actual pain. That was until everything that happened came rushing back, making him jerk back into full awareness.

Where was Bonnie?

Craning his neck to see more of his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was the bars just barely five feet in front of him. It made his skin itch, giving him feeling of claustrophobia and he felt his breathing become shallower, his lungs refusing to accept any oxygen.

His sister was missing and he was kidnapped by some weirdos in bright orange clothing. How could this day get any worse?

He should have stayed with those men from before.

Had Castiel woken up?

Had they found Bonnie?

Suddenly, he could the rustle of moving cloth just to his right, making him flinch. However, his slip up seemed to somehow encourage whatever had caused the sound to come closer. If his muscles weren't so numb, he would have tried to curl in on himself; anything to protect himself from the inevitable pain.

Clemont jolted as he felt something touch his arm. Though it was gentle, it was very unexpected. He almost pulled away until, quite suddenly, another hand gripped his other arm and, still as gentle as the first touch, the mystery person carefully lifted him and set his back against what felt like more bars. The sudden vertigo made his head spin and his vision go blurry.

By the time he was able to get his bearings, he was slightly frustrated to realize that his eyesight seemed to remain poor. Squinting only seemed to hurt his eyes and he was forced to squeeze them shut as a headache threatened to form.

Suddenly, he felt something being placed on his face. He almost jerked backwards in surprise before he opened his eyes. The blur that had taken over his vision had finally vanished, his sight returned to him along with his glasses, now snugly sitting on his nose.

Turning to see who had given him back his eyewear, he was suddenly hit with another strong sense of deja vū. A young girl about his own age sat next to him, looking at him worriedly. The concern on her face was obvious and her eyes roved over him as if checking for any injuries she may have missed before. Unconsciously, he found himself doing the same.

The girl was wearing a pink dress and a red sleeveless jacket with a red hat and brown boots. She was probably even colder than he was, if the slight tremor to her frame meant anything. Something about her was just so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt a strong pull, like he had when he saw Bonnie. It was almost familial, so they had to at least be good friends. Bonnie hadn't mentioned any other siblings.

"Serena?"

The name seemed to spontaneously pop into his head, and if the smile that spread brightly over the girl's face meant anything, he was correct.

"Clemont, thank goodness," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. It was comforting, if still a bit awkward. He was used to Bonnie being the only girl who hugged him, but something inside confirmed for him that they were close friends - almost family even. It just seemed to click into place.

It was more a feeling than a memory. The warm sun gently washing over him and a pleasant breeze seemed to ruffle his hair as the smell of ramen seemed to fill his nose. It was faint, almost a whisper, but he could hear the sounds of laughter and playing. It almost pained him when he realized one of the voices belonged to Bonnie. It seemed like the only thing he's made her do since he reunited with her was make her cry.

He felt himself slipping, a fog settling over his mind. Sleep seemed to claw at him and drag him further down and, quite frankly, he couldn't really bring himself to resist. The last thing he heard was Serena's alarmed voice calling him before he slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter five is finally finished! 
> 
> Does anyone else hate when you had a boatload of ideas for a story, but the second you start writing it, all those ideas seem to disappear? All those ideas run dry and it hard to keep the ball rolling. That's exactly what happened here. I had so much planned for this story, but then, it all just seemed to disappear or I just didn't know how to make it happen. 
> 
> But the story will continue until I can find a satisfying conclusion. I don't want to half-ass it. But I'm also getting ideas for a Trico!Cas and Claire story. 
> 
> You see my problem?
> 
> -Addict


	7. Chapter VI: The Trainer & The Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Serena worries about her friends and what will happen to them, Ash wakes up in his own cell and finds himself meeting more friendly company. But before he can see his friends, he needs to get out and find them. How can he escape from a place where revealing his Pokémon to the wrong person might find him on the wrong side of the law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took awhile because my computer stopped working and I hate typing on my iPad. Even when my laptop was fixed, I needed to wait until I bought a new charger for since I couldn't find mine. So now that everything seems to be in order, I've taken up on writing this story again. I refuse to start another story until I finish this one and I thought today was the perfect day to post the new chapter.

For a moment, Serena almost panicked when she felt Clemont go slack against her. Once the even breathing registered in her ears, she felt herself calm. The inventor had only fallen asleep. Settling him back against the floor, she let the boy immerse himself in dreams.

Settling back against the bars next to him, the performer tried to put everything back together. Bonnie wasn't with Clemont, so that meant she was safe somewhere else. She hadn't seen Ash since she arrived in this world, alone and separated from everyone else. She was captured by Team Flare not even a day later when she ran into Aliana with her Mightyena.

Even though she had beaten her in battle before, the older woman had the element of surprise on her hands, giving her the opportunity that she needed to get the jump on the young trainer. She couldn't have been locked away here for more than three days.

When she first arrived in this world, it was quite obvious that Pokémon most likely didn't exist here. Where there were Pokémon everywhere in their world, she hadn't spotted a single one since waking up in the forest. It was frustrating!

She could only hope Bonnie and Ash were safe.

Wherever they were.

 

* * *

 

 

With a groan, Ash pried his eyes open. Exhaustion made him want to close them again immediately and roll over and go back to sleep. However, the persistent licking at his cheek roused him caused him to give another groan and gently shove the perpetrator away. He was met with a sound of indignation until the licking was back, this time on both of his cheeks. Giggling lightly, Ash was forced roused completely back into full wakefulness and forced him to open his eyes, confronting his would-be tormentor.

Crowding around him were his trusty partners: Pikachu (the licking culprit), Lycanroc, Toracat and Rowlet. When he had been taking a break from Alola to revisit Kalos - inspired by his trip to Kanto with his classmates - he hadn't really expected to take anyone but Pikachu, his trusty partner, and the tag along Lycanroc, who he had intended to introduce to Serena. However, the others were insistent about coming along since they had wanted to see the region he had visited before coming to Alola.

Things had been going so well.

So how had everything gone so wrong?

Lifting himself up, he decided to take a look at his surroundings. He was met with what looked like a prison cell, complete with a barred window and single prison-esque door that he never learned the name of. While he had been in trouble with Officer Jenny before, it had - thankfully - never bad enough to really land him in the jailhouse.

Officer Jenny didn't play any games.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps started towards the cell from somewhere down the hall. Thinking quickly, Ash pulled out his Poké Balls and recalled his Pokémon. One by one, they disappeared in a glow of red light to their respective balls, Ash was hit with a sudden thought.

**_How am I gonna hide Pikachu?!_ **

Turning to his partner, he was met with a similar look of distress. Pikachu hated it's Poké Ball with a passion. There was no way he could force it inside.

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. Quickly unzipping his jacket, he held it out to the mouse Pokémon with a quietly murmured, "C'mon buddy." Seeming to catch on, Pikachu smiled and jumped into his arms, letting out a content noise when Ash wrapped the jacket snugly around it and gently cuddling it to his chest.

By the time the footsteps finally came to a stop in front of his cell, Pikachu had thankfully stopped moving. And when Ash looked up, he was surprised to see a blonde woman with an unfamiliar police uniform standing outside the cell. She looked nervous, but also happy to see him awake. And strangely without a partner.

"Thank goodness, kiddo! You really had me worried for a second there, didn't ya?"

"I'm sorry?" Ash couldn't keep the uncertainty out of his voice as he took in the chipper woman. Glimpsing around, he noted that no other officers appeared to be with her, which was odd.

"Where's Officer Jenny," he intoned curiously. She was the officer he was more familiar seeing. Along with all of the other Jenny. The woman looked confused for a moment before finally speaking up.

"There's no Officer Jenny working here," she said as she smiled at him. "Sorry, buddy."

Ash felt like a rug had been pulled out from under him. No Officer Jenny? Basically, every police office in very region had at least one Jenny. What was going on here? And where was this officer's Pokémon?

"Where's your partner?"

The woman looked surprised again, but just gave the answer that Ash was still partially expecting. "I don't have a partner. At least not a permanent one."

**_Huh?!_ **

“How could you be an officer and not have a partner,” the boy exclaimed. “Every officer I know at least has a Growlithe!”

The officer looked nonplussed for a moment before she finally spoke up again, her tone incredulous, “What the heck is a Growlithe?”

Ash was shocked into silence. How could an officer not only have a Pokémon, but not even know what a Growlithe was?! They were the Pokémon most often used by officers in almost every region he’s been in. They were loyal to a fault and the best partner that any of the law enforcement officers could ask for.

“Do you have any Pokémon?” Ash demanded. “It’s not safe for an officer to be running around without one. What if you ran into some criminals?”

“Okay, kiddo, lets calm down,” the officer soothed. She still looked confused and a little alarmed, but she was obviously trying to keep her cool. “You mind telling me what you talking about first? What's a Pokémon?”

“ ** _How can you not know what a Pokémon is?!_** ” he shrieked. By this point, Ash was about to hyperventilate. Where the heck was he?!

He didn’t notice when the officer called out to him, forcing himself to focus on his breathing. His lungs seemed to be refusing any form of oxygen as they squeezed in his chest. First, he didn’t know where he was. Second, he didn’t know where the rest of his friends were. Third, he was in some unknown jail cell who-knows-where in a place where Pokémon didn’t exist!

He thought he felt something grip his shoulder, shaking him and trying to get his attention, but his inner turmoil only seemed to grow stronger along with the claws that were squeezing in his chest. He thought he heard a scream or a yelp, but then everything seemed to speed back up when he felt something warm against his cheek.

Coming out of his panicked state, he looked down to see that Pikachu had squirmed out of his coat and was now nudging his face. The sight of Pikachu’s worried face snapped him back to the present and, wanting to reassure his partner that he was alright, he snuggled Pikachu against himself, hugging it close. He hated when he made Pikachu worry about him.

Pulling back, he smiled at his lifetime partner and, seeing that its trainer seemed to have recovered, Pikachu smiled back. However, their moment was cut short by another yelp.

Looking over, he was surprised to see that the officer from before was inside of the cell, but had pushed herself back against the furthest wall. Her face was pulled into a terrified moue, her eyes widened in panic and her hands pointed some type of weapon at them.

“What is that?!” she screeched, her voice several octaves higher than when she had last spoken. Her fear was obvious in her voice as it cracked in her hysteria. She looked like she was going to have a full-blown panic attack of her own in less than three seconds.

Rising cautiously to his feet, Ash made sure he moved just enough to put himself between Pikachu and the unknown weapon. While he had never really seen anything like it, he was certain that, whatever it was, he didn’t want it to hit Pikachu.

Trying to defused the suddenly escalated situation, Ash attempted to calm the lady down.

“This,” he said placatingly, “is my partner Pikachu.” He watched as the weapon remained raised, but her face seemed to twitch as she recognized the way he phrased it. “He’s been my best friend ever since I started m journey.”

Finally lowering her weapon, she seemed to be mentally putting the picture together.

“So, when you asked me if I had a partner, you meant…” she trailed off uncertainly and gestured towards Pikachu, who had moved to peek cautiously over his shoulder.

“Well, yeah…” he laughed nervously. While he was grateful that she had lowered her weapon, he wouldn’t be completely comfortable until she put it away. The blonde officer, though, seemed to catch on to his discomfort and finally put it away to what looked like a harness of some kind attached to her belt.

With the threat now gone, the trainer slowly turned back towards her, careful with how fast he moved around her. Pikachu also turned its attention to the homely woman, sniffing curiously at her. Without warning, Pikachu leaped at her, causing her to squeal in fright.

“Pikachu!” Ash shouted in a reprimanding tone. However, he suddenly understood why Pikachu had jumped her when it immediately turned tail and jumped back to him. Cradled in its hands was a powdered donut. Before he could stop it, the yellow mouse seemed to inhale the confection, downing it in one bite. Not seeming to see what it had done wrong, it let out a sound of bliss as it slumped down onto his shoulder.

Looking back towards the officer, fully expecting to see her having drawn her weapon again, he was surprised to see her with a wide smile on her face. She suddenly seemed fascinated, completely enraptured by the strange small creature. 

“So, this…is a Pokémon?” she asked giddily.

Ash couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at her excitement. It was such a stark difference to her earlier fear. She had gone from being completely terrified to completely enamored with Pikachu. He could count that as a win.

“When every trainer starts their journey, they are given their first Pokémon. All of the typical starters had been taken by the time I got there, so I wound up with Pikachu. I don’t think I could have ever gotten a better partner.” Pikachu seemed to agree with that sentiment as it nuzzled into his face again, this time more enthusiastically. Its fur tickled, causing the pre-teen to burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

The officer watched for a moment, mesmerized, as she watched the strange creature and young boy together. She was stunned by the affection the two obviously shared with each other, as obvious as the giant mouse’s fur.

“Okie dokie,” she said under her breath. She needed to get this kid out of here before more officers showed up. She knew that most people wouldn’t exactly react well to a yellow mouse that was far bigger than any mouse had the right to be. They would probably shoot it on sight.

“Hey, kiddo,” she called, reluctantly interrupting their moment. When the kid turned his attention to her, she finally introduced herself, holding out her hand. “My name is Donna Hanscum. What’s your name?”

The kid grinned widely as he took hold of her hand and answered enthusiastically, “My name is Ash Ketchum. It’s great to meet you Donna!” Her heart warmed at the sincerity in his voice.

They needed to get out of here.

Now.

Tightening her grip on the young boy’s hand, she gave a tug, pulling him along with her as she quickly made her way out of the cell. Ignoring his surprised yelp and his questions, she walked briskly, careful not to run and attract any unwanted attention. She hoped she didn’t run into any other officers, but she was certain that there was still quite a few around.

Making her way to the garage, she silently prayed that the guard wasn’t there. He was usually pretty lazy and didn’t pay much attention, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to take any chances. Stopping in the hall just before the garage, she turned back to her new friend(?), making him come up short before he could run into her.

“Okay, buddy,” she started quickly, “listen up. Most people aren’t going to react to well to your friend, so I'm going to have to ask you to hide it somewhere until we reach my car.” Nodding, Ash untangled his jacket from the messy bundle in his arms, not having the chance to put it on when Donna had dragged him out of his cell. Holding it up like a blanket, Pikachu didn’t hesitate before jumping into it again, letting Ash once again cover it up and hold it to his chest.

Giving an approving nod, Donna went to go around the corner and-

- ** _froze_**.

Before her, almost all of the officers were gathered together in a large huddle. They were talking in hushed whispers, words flowing from their mouths in rapid fire conversation that she didn’t think she could keep up with if she tried. And while she was sorely tempted to go over and ask what was going on, she really needed to hurry up and get this id out of here before his little friend suffocated in that jacket.

Walking steadily so as to not draw attention, she made her way towards her car. Silently, she prayed that none of the other officers noticed her. That hope was shattered when she heard the sound of a fellow officer calling her name.

“Hey, Donna,” the officer called. Donna almost wanted to grind her teeth when she recognized the who the voice belonged to. Oh, she knew that voice very well. Turning around, she was met with the face of the one officer she couldn’t stand who should’ve been in his own town instead of here.

“What do you want Kontos,” she barely kept herself from snapping. After Jody gave her the courage to stand up for herself, she had found herself growing _real_ tired of Doug’s bullying. Even though she was Sheriff, it didn’t stop him from picking on her occasionally. If anything, it seemed to increase his animosity towards her. Nothing really seemed to deter him for long.

“You guys had a break-in last night. Apparently, somebody’s going around breaking into police departments. Any idea how that could have happened?” He seemed to be sneering at her, mocking her competency as a sheriff for not noticing something so minor.

“Gee, I don’t know. Seeing as how yesterday was my day off, I have an excuse. What about you?”

Her snippy reply seemed to shut him up. Usually, she tried her best to be civil with him, especially in a work environment, but sometimes he just said things that made her inner Jody jump out. Or maybe it was Claire?

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have to take this minor home.”

Turning back around, she marched towards her vehicle, forcing Ash to scramble after her and leaving a stunned Doug behind. With a little more force than necessary, Donna swung her door open, barely remembering to unlock the other door, before nearly slamming hers shut. Ash was quick to take his seat before he finally let Pikachu out of his jacket. The Pokémon shook its fur vigorous shake before giving a pleased sound. Smiling, Ash only just shut his door before Donna was pulling away and out into the street.

Settling back in her seat, Donna let herself unwind as she let the tension bleed from her body. Boy it felt good to shut that creep down. It irritated her to high heaven and back that that jerk actually came all the way down to her town just to pick on her for nothing. It didn’t even involve him!

She almost jumped out of her seat when she felt something warm move into her lap. Looking down, she saw that the boy’s Pikachu had crawled into her lap and had curled up. Turning over to Ash, she was met with a nervous smile.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said nervously. “Pikachu could tell that you were upset. I guess it just wants to make you feel happy again.” He had a wide smile on his face as he cheers, “It always works for me!”

Donna smiled as she puts her foot to the gas, earning a surprised, happy shout from Ash as Pikachu rested on her lap, looking like it was about to slip off into dream land.

Time to go to Sioux Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Donna was a little out of character, but I really wanted to see her get back at her ex-husband so badly when they first showed him that I took some creative liberties. Her friendship with Ash and Pikachu was because I see her being a very open-minded person who would find Pikachu adorable after she got over her initial fear. Plus, I just can't see her hurting a child, even if she did think they were a supernatural monster. Even Sam and Dean have trouble doing that on occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This took a whole day to write and was a little harder than I thought it was since one show is about death and has a lot of dark themes while the other is filled with child shenanigans and was way less serious (even if XY and XY&Z were the most serious out of all the other seasons). 
> 
> Does anyone know Bonnie's age at all? I thought she was around six to eight at least. I was a little surprised when I read that Clemont was only eleven. I thought he was either Ash and Serena's age or a few years older like Brock and Cilan, so I was put off a little to find out that he's only a year older than Ash. 
> 
> Does anyone have any ideas for future chapters? I could use some help this. 
> 
> -Addict


End file.
